


Wants and Needs

by Bilonic



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Bad Ideas, Dirty Talk, Excessive Drinking, M/M, Shameless Smut, Sideswipe is a jerk, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-07 12:18:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18620485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bilonic/pseuds/Bilonic
Summary: On a mission Sideswipe is forced to spend time with Prowl and finds that he is not as unbearably dull as he once thought.





	1. Mud

He could feel the mud seep into his seems with every filthy goopy step. He was in the middle of swamp with mucky dirty water and all sorts of vegetation in and above the depths of the water. Even if the sun had been up it would have been hard to see the sky through the thick canopy of leaves and vines that the trees covered above them, not that it would have made the swamp any more appealing to look at.

“Uck!” why did he have to be here right now. His stoic partner remained ever silent to his complaints and just kept walking, like walking in this Swamp didn't even bother him at all.

“Remind me why I'm here right now?” Sideswipe griped. His partner let out an exacerbated sigh.

“Sideswipe you were there for the briefing, or were you not paying attention?” Prowl spoke with a stern expression.

“Yeah no. I got the briefing.” They were currently on an alien planet a few solar systems away from earth. The planet had been colonized by Decepticons some time during the millions of years they slept on Earth. The native population enslaved to aid in resource mining. Teletran 1 had picked up stray radio waves emanating from the planet, it was a cry for help from the rebel fraction. Once communication had been established a plan was quickly formed to speak with the leaders of the rebels. Prowl as second in command with sideswipe for protection and Bumblebee and Hound to act as scouts were to meet with the rebel leaders for negotiations. The plan was to land far from the central city hub and to avoid the roads so as to not be spotted, Hound and Bumblebee were to scout ahead to mark a safe path. Which left Sideswipe to guard the biggest “literal” stick in the Mud in the whole Autobot Army. 

“I just don't get why I'm here specifically.” He whined.

“In terms of combat ability there are few who rival your skill, save your twin that is. And I had assumed that you would be preferable to your brother on this mission.” Prowl resisted another exacerbated sigh.

“Ok you have a point there, Sunny would probably try to kill you if you even suggested him.” He said relenting.

“Hence why your here.”

Scrap. This wasn't how his weekend was supposed to go. He and Sunny finally had some leave time scheduled together for the first time in weeks. He could finally get around to beating Sunny in those video games he had been waiting to play for ages. Get smashed in the rec room from his home brew then get thrown in brig together for getting smashed in the rec room. It was going to be great, then they both had to be sent on separate “emergency” missions.

“Guh! This sucks.” His parter resigned to ignoring him as best he could, Sideswipe wasn't about to make that easy though. “Since when do you need a body guard anyway?”

“You suggest that it would be a good idea for the Second in Command of the whole Autobot Army to traverse through Decepticon occupied territory alone.” Prowl flatly stated.

“No.” Sideswipe huffed defeated.

“Your a professional Sideswipe you could stand to act like it once in a while.” Sideswipe could almost hear the chiding in Prowls voice. That stung a little, he wasn't about to stand being treated like a sparkling by Prowl.

“Thats really easy for you to say isn't it.” Its true Prowl was nothing but professional, all the time. All the time Sideswipe worked with him he had never seen him not working. He wouldn't be surprised to learn that Prowl didn't even know what fun was. With out a doubt this was going to be the lamest mission ever. 

“Sideswipe I would appreciate it if you could stand to remain silent for the remainder of this mission. We are deep in enemy territory and I would prefer we not run the risk of being detected.” Prowl responded to Sideswipe with agitation, nice to see he was getting on his nerves. However Prowl had a point he was supposed to be professional, at least while he was on duty. The last thing he wanted was to run into any problems along the way to this meeting. So reluctantly he elected to keep his complaints just under his breath and move along.

They dredged on further for a few miles in relative silence, save for the slopping noise from their steps and a grumbling Sideswipe. It felt like ages to Sideswipe however his internal clock indicated it had only been two earth hours. Then Prowl abruptly gave the motion to stop.

“What now?” He yelled in a whisper.

“Received a com from Hound and Bumblebee, they spotted what appears to be a patrol unit in our path. We have to stay here until they can secure a safe route.” Prowl relayed.

“And how long will that take?” Sideswipe quipped in agitation. Prowls reaction to the question did not alleviate his mood.

“I suggest we set up camp and get comfortable.”

* * *

Sideswipe didn't think it could get much worse, now he was sitting here in the one dry spot in this swamp with Prowl. And boy was it quite, it was getting awkward. How do you converse with a living computer, and not the fun ones, more like the ones that were made to play nothing but the human game of chess. He would say something anything to help him not be bored but he couldn't even think of a single conversation starter. Guess it was a good thing he took a flask of his special home brew. He took a swig. Prowls attention suddenly shifted to him and away from what ever thoughts he might have had.

“You brought That on a covert mission.”

“Oh come on Prowl is there some rule about this.” Sideswipe balked at Prowl, seemed fitting he would try to ruin what little solace he had.

“No, but I would prefer you not drink too much.” Prowl's words were stern but he relented a little, most likely not wanting to aggravate Sideswipe any further.

“I'm not gonna have that much geez. You could stand to loosen up a little, thats why no one likes you.” Sideswipe knew what he said was mean spirited, but he was covered in now caked mud that will take forever to clean off and likely get him scolded by Sunstreaker and he was stuck playing baby sitter to the biggest aft in the whole autobot army in the middle of fragging no where. At this point he really didn't care, he earned the right to be mean.

“Thats fine.” Prowl responded to Sideswipes anger fueled comment as if what Sideswipe had said was a statement of fact. His face remained unreadable and left Sideswipe in shocked surprise.

“Thats Fine?” He questioned as if he might of misheard him or misunderstood.

“Yes, my job is not to be well liked. It's to make sure we have the best chance of success and to keep you all alive.” Sideswipe was not prepared for that answer. It was very straight forward and honest, and while Prowl was never particularly dishonest with him the only topics of discussion he ever had with Prowl was over orders or being reprimanded. His answer while reasonable also seemed personal. 

“Primus Prowl you make it sound like the Autobot cause rests on your shoulders and yours alone.” Prowl made no reply. Sideswipe tried to read his face for any kind of reaction and he got nothing. Figures the one time Prowl states something that could almost me personal and he clams up leaving him hanging. It made him frustrated further but he didn't know how to continue the conversation and after a bit of thought not sure he really wanted to pursue it further. They feel into a moment of intense silence. After a while Sideswipe couldn't decide which was worse the silence or his short discussion with Prowl. Perhaps sensing his unease Prowl chose to start on a new topic.

“Would you like to discuss whats been bothering you lately?” he asked with a relenting sigh.

“Huh, why?”

“Your digits have been tapping for a while and you seem more aggravated then usual. Perhaps you would like to vent if it will calm you down a little.” Prowl didn't seem to happy with his own decision, but perhaps thought it better to attempt to alleviate Sideswipes frustrations.

“You want me to tell you all my problems?” Sideswipe suggested with a strong hint of sarcasm.

“Just the one bothering you at the moment I don't believe I am prepared to hear all your problems.”

“I don't believe you.” Sideswipe huffed.

“Then don't tell me.” Sideswipe knew it was a bait but he was not going to let Prowl back out of this.

“Ok! You wanna know what's bothering me, I finally get some scheduled off time with Sunny and then last minute I am thrown onto this covert mission to this back water mud planet with the last person I would ever want to be alone with. This was supposed to be just me and Sunstreaker time, but it's not.” Sideswipe didn't want to admit it but it did feel better to finally voice his real frustration.

“We all have to make sacrifices Sideswipe.” Prowl has some nerve, if he wanted to help that comment was Not helping.

“Thats real easy for you to say. It's not like you have any bot you can call family, or really a friend for that matter.” Sideswipe knew he might have been hitting a nerve in Prowl but damn if he didn't deserve it for that comment. If Prowl was upset by the bite in his words he didn't show it. “It's different when you have someone that means that much to you and knowing that you or the other could die at any moment. I just wanted to make what ever time we have together count in this Primus forsaken war.” Sideswipe was aware he was over sharing but in his frustration he just couldn't stop himself from speaking his mind. Prowl was uncomfortably quite for a moment and seemed to consider himself.

“I sometimes forget how close you two are. Most bots have lost their former lives, family and even their friends during the war. I forget how fortunate you both are.” It was a poor accuse for an apology if that was even what it was meant to be. 

“Not that lucky, still frontliners, we're only one step from death all the time.” He looked away from Prowl, realizing how personal he was being right now and feeling a bit embarrassed by it. Still he kept talking, guess he really did need to vent. “If I have to be fighting to the death I want it to always be right next to him.” he took another swig, trying to swallow his shame or at least to shut himself up for a bit.

“If it helps any the chance of you dying on this mission is significantly low.” Like that's even the point he was trying to get at. He was starting to wonder what the point of this conversation was when Prowl motions to the flask.

“May I?” Dumbstruck Sideswipe hands him the flask. Prowl sniffs then swallows a mouth full and proceeds immediately into a coughing fit.

“This is horrid.” he wheezes. Sideswipe couldn't help but laugh, seeing that almost made up for the aft Prowl was being.

“Hey! Thats Sideswipe premium high grade.” he huffed.

“I assure you it's the worst high grade I have ever sampled.” He almost thrusted the canteen back at Sideswipe.

“Oh like you have sampled a lot of high grade.” Sideswipe teased.

“I did once back in the day.” Sideswipe took a moment to look at Prowl with doubt.

“I don't believe it.”

“It might surprise you but bots did have lives before the war Sideswipe.”

“Well yeah I know other bots had lives before the war. But not Prowl.”

“Hmm, you and your brother were created shortly before the war started. I had been around long before then.” For a moment Sideswipe thought Prowl looked almost wistful.

“Alright so what was Prowl like before the war then?” If there were any tasty tidbits to be learned about Prowl you can believe Sideswipe was going to eat it up.

“Hmm?”

“Come on Prowl you can't drop that on me and leave me hanging now.” He was not going to let Prowl back out of this.

“Very different. I distantly remember my days in the Enforcement Academy, it seemed average back then but upon reflection those were perhaps my happiest days. I had friends, we were young and ambitious. I would spend classes with them during the day and at night we would peruse the local oil houses. I believe humans would refer to it as a pub crawl, get kicked out of one oil house for being to rowdy and move on to the next one until we would eventually find our way back to the dorms early in the morning. It feels like a lifetime ago now.” Prowl seemed lost in thought for a moment, til Sideswipe interrupted.

“What would you get kicked out for?”

“Nothing terrible, mainly noise complaints and inconveniencing the other customers.” Prowl tried to brush it off. Sideswipe wasn't having it.

“No I mean name one instance “you” were kicked out for?” 

“No. I don't want to give you any ideas.” Prowl tried to put the subject to bed.

“Come on Prowl please, you have to tell me now that you mentioned it.” Prowl realized Sideswipe was not going to relent until he gave him something.

“I may have tried to deliver a tray of drinks in my alt-mode to our table on a dare and proceeded to drop every one of them almost instantly.” Sideswipe was floored and roared with laughter immediately.

“Primus Prowl, thats so tame!” he laughed. He half expected, half wanted it to be something truly scandalous, should have known Prowl was a weenie even back then. 

“It was a calmer time.” Prowl sighed.

“What about after the academy? Hmm?” Sideswipe was curious to see how far he could take this, Prowl a bit relieved to be rid of Sideswipes grumbling continued to indulge him.

“After graduation we were placed in different precincts all over Cybertron, I was sent to Praxis and was quickly promoted to inspector soon after. We mostly lost touch after that, some of us would meet from time to time for a chat and a drink but there where no more “pub crawls”, none of us had any time for that anymore. We all had our separate lives and careers, before the war that is.” Prowl became more somber and quite. Sideswipe wasn't going to push any further, he knew better than that. Instead he chose to leave it with a small comment.

“Yeah. You know sometimes I wonder if the War was really worth it.” He wasn't expecting a reply, or at least not the one he got.

“In my opinion, it wasn't” Sideswipe was taken aback. Prowl the Autobot second in command just confided in him that the war was essentially pointless.

“What!? Then why did you become an Autobot in the first place!?”

“I was appointed commissioner of Praxis shortly before war broke out. The whole affair started as a protest, that protest became a revolt and then that revolt became a civil war. I was only fallowing the orders of my superiors while trying fruitlessly to keep order in my city. Eventually all my superiors fell until I was taking orders from the Prime directly, and the city I had sworn to protect no longer existed. I didn't choose become an autobot I simply became one.” There was a hint of frustration in his voice but it had no direction. “I had seen the horrible things first hand the council enforced on the populous I enforced some of it my self and obeyed when they told me to cast my view aside. I had seen and even helped destroy the lives of many, and as terrible as they were nothing back then even compares to what happened durning this war. It was bad back then Sideswipe but this the War is so much worse.” Sideswipe didn't know what to say when Prowl looked at him, he didn't know what to think of all this. When he didn't respond Prowl continued.

“I'm sorry Sideswipe that you and your brother had to spend your entire lives fighting in this war, I wish you didn't have to be here now.” Was Prowl apologizing to him, for the entire war.

“Wha-What are you saying sorry for?” He stammered.

“In many ways I am responsible for the state of current events.” Prowl seem genuinely remorseful.

“But you didn't mean any of it like you said.”

“Does not mean I am not partially responsible.” Sideswipe knew Prowl wasn't a %100 right about this but he didn't know how to debate it. Does he really hold himself responsible for an entire war, that seems so illogical and so unlike Prowl.

“You know what Prowl. You're way too hard on yourself.” After all his thinking that was the best Sideswipe could think to reply with, but at least he meant it.

“This coming from the mech that thought it would be fun to paint the interior of the base in graffiti during a drunken stupor.” Prowl paused for a moment “Surprisingly that means something.”

“Yeah sorry about that, tell you what I'll cool it with the pranks for a while when we get back.”

“Only a while?”

“Hey I'm not a miracle worker.”

“Shhh-”

“Hey-”

“Shhh! Do you hear that?” Prowl asked in a cautious whisper. When Sideswipe quieted to listen he started to hear distant and disgruntled voices, cybertronian voices. Prowl gave him the motion to lay low and stay quite.

The voices slowly started to get closer and Sideswipe could now start to make out what they were saying.

“Guh why would anyone want to come to this mud hole!”

“Could be way worse”

“Thats easy for you to say, this stuff doesn't come up to your waist.”

“Yep glad I'm not short and annoying like you two.”

“Hey be useful for once and and carry us!”

“Yeah why are we even being forced to walk through this when you are a perfect pack mule!”

Sideswipe didn't need to listen anymore to know who the voices were. Blitzwing and from the sounds of it Rumble and Frenzy caked in mud. He looked to Prowl who seemed to be equally surprised. He had to ask.

“Prowl what are they doing here?” Prowl took a moment to think.

“They must have also received the same radio signals we picked up. And rightfully suspected that we had to have received them too.”

“So they fallowed us here!” Sideswipe exclaimed in a whisper.

“They must have coordinated with the decepticons already stationed here. I think they know we are here but not exactly where. This probably explains the problem Bumblebee and Hound ran into.”

“You don't think that they?” Sideswipe didn't want to think that Bumblebee and Hound were captured but couldn't rule the thought out.

“I don't think so, our friends here would would be more frantic if that was the case.”

“Ok but that still doesn't explain Why they are here, what do these bozos care about helping a muddy little decepticon colony?”

“They knew we would send a diplomatic envoy, and they knew it wouldn't be Prime himself.” There was a pause as realization dawned on Prowl “They're here for me.”

“So what are we going to do about it now?”

“We can't risk moving while they are patrolling, neither of us are built for stealth and they will hear us immediately. But I am concerned, if Rumble and Frenzy are here there is a good possibility Ravage is too and it will only be a matter of time before he sniffs us out.”

“So what we are just going lie here in the mud til they find us.”

“Sideswipe what I need is time to think of a plan.” Well that sucks. Sideswipe didn't want to lay in the mud and wait for death or worse. He looked at the sorry state of his plating covered in mud and then noticed that the viscosity of the mud was so cloudy and thick he couldn't even tell what color he was.

“Hey Prowl I got an idea.”

“Please no.”

“I'm serious and it's gonna work.” Prowl let out an exacerbated sigh before replying.

“Fine, what is it?”

“Ok, but first would you be up to swapping head gear?”

* * *

“Boss better be right that that Autobot coppa is here!”

“Course he's here when has Boss ever been wrong!” 

“You keep yelling in my audios and you are both going straight back in the mud.” There was a loud splash and out of the darkness of the canopy Ravage leaped in it's direction behind the foliage. Fallowed by a fierce echoing roar.

“Ravage found something!” Yelled Frenzy. Blitzwing ran with Rumble and Frenzy on either shoulder in the direction of the ruckus Ravage was currently causing. Out of the tangle of weeds ran a mech covered in mud but with the distinctive chevron head crest.

“We got em! Get em Blitzwing!”

“Don't order me around!” The mech ran as fast as he could into the swamp but was impeded by the slushy ground, Ravage right above him in the trees. Ravage leapt from the branches when he was right above the mech knocking him down into the mud. The mech tried to rise realizing Ravege was right in front of his path of escape growling.

“Give up Prowl we got the drop on ya!”

“No I would say we got the drop on you.” Behind Blitzwing was the autobot tactician with a completely different helmet and a gun pointed to the back of Blitzwing's head. Just as Rumble and Frenzy recovered from the shock and about to leap at Prowl they were struck with thick globs of mud right into their faces. The surprise knocking them right off of Blitzwings shoulders.

“About time this stuff became useful.” cried Sideswipe from in front. Ravage leaped at Sideswipe but was easily caught and thrown into the trunk of a tree, knocking him out. Blitzwing tried to take a swing at Prowl behind him and was easily shot in the side of his chest. Screaming in pain the triple changer went down to his knees grasping at his wound. On either side of him Rumble and Frenzy drowning in the swamp and struggling to crawl out. He looked up to see both autobots standing over him with riffles positioned at his head.

“I suggest you stand down Blitzwing.” At Prowls command Blitzwing sagged in defeat.

* * *

After they tied up the would be ambushers Prowl and Sideswipe moved quickly through the swamp having gotten the new route map from Bumblebee and Hound to fallow, accounting for the increased patrols. Even though they were in a hurry Sideswipe had to say something. 

“You were supposed to go on without me. I was supposed to be a distraction remember.”

“I remember, it was a terrible plan.”

“We were out numbered and not that I'm saying I would have gone down easily but still. You could have gotten far enough away before those idiots realized they had the wrong bot.”

“I know that all sounds good in theory. But if you were captured it would only be a matter of time before they tracked me down and I would be on my own. It was better to use your distraction to ambush them.”

“But how did you know that would even work.”

“I trust your expertise. Besides I would hate to think how your brother would react to me abandoning you. Let's just get this over with and go home.”

“Yeah and lets get a drink when we get back, I have more brews for you to sample.”

“Please no.”

Sideswipe had to admit this mission with Prowl was not as bad as he thought it would be.


	2. About that Drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sideswipe gets Prowl a drink, well a couple actually.

Sideswipe was quite pleased with himself. Once the team returned to Earth they all got a thorough scrub down, Sideswipe convinced Bumblebee to help wash the mud out of every crevice of his frame by agreeing to do the same for him. Sideswipe felt squeaky clean and refreshed, now he didn't have to deal with Sunstreaker berating him for the state of his frame, sure he would probably still nag him about his finish but Sideswipe could live with that.

The meeting its self went off with out a hitch, after Prowl convinced the rebels they had the Autobots full support they made an agreement to help each other out however much they could. And the rebels directed them to a safe route so they didn't have to dredge through the swamp again and thankfully avoid the barrage of deceptions searching for them after recovering their tied up comrades. As difficult as it was getting there, leaving was so incredibly easy. All things considered it really wasn't that bad. 

Would have been better still if Sunstreakers mission could have ended as quickly, unfourtunatley last he heard the mission was expected to take a few more days. Sideswipe didn't know the details except that it was on Cybertron so they couldn't even com each other in the mean time til he got back. Which means he was going to be pretty dang bored for the next few days. He better think of something to do to occupy himself in the mean time.

He headed into the Rec room, it was pretty busy at this time, most of the bots in the base had just finished their shifts for the day and came here for some R&R. Sideswipe paused spotting Prowl at one of the booths, looked like he was going over a report. It was rare to see Prowl in the Rec room, unless he was escorting out some rowdy bots, usually yours truly. Sideswipe was then suddenly reminded of his suggestion to get a few drinks with Prowl.

Sideswipes time with Prowl during the mission was, eye opening. It was weird to think of Prowl as an actual person now instead of just some authority figure Sideswipe and his brother had to deal with. But after his conversation with Prowl back in the swamp Sideswipe found he actually liked Prowl just a little bit more. He sauntered over to Prowls booth, setting his hand firmly on the table leaning over him ever so slightly.

“Hey Prowl, you remembered my offer to get drinks together.” Prowl did not even look up from his report when he calmly responded.

“Not really I had some reports to read that piled up while we were gone and since Optimus ordered me to relax a little after getting back from our mission he has barred me from using my office until tomorrow.” Prowl stated manner of factly. He was going straight back to paperwork the same day they got back. Sideswipe thought back to the conversation he had shared with Prowl back in the swamp, about how serious Prowl sounded about how keeping everyone in the Ark alive was his responsibility. If that was what he really thought it was a pretty insane thought. Sideswipe took serious notice of Prowl for what seemed like the first time, he looked tired, more than tired he looked exhausted. Like the whole weight of the Autobot cause rested on his shoulder struts. No wonder Optimus had ordered him to take the rest of the day off, he looked like he was going to fall over. Yet here he was trying to get ahead of the endless amount of work that has consumed his life. It was beyond admirable but it was also sad. Prowl really needed a drink.

“Great so that means your not busy. Wait right here I'm gonna go get my home brews for us to drink.” Prowl looked up to voice a protest but Sideswipe was already on his way. The Ark Rec room may not be one of those fancy old Oil Houses from the golden age and he may not be one of Prowls old drinking pals but was gonna try to bring back a little bit of that old Prowl. Cause todays Prowl really needed it.

He grabbed a bit of everything even his experimental brews that he had yet to sample, no time like the present. Besides he did look forward to getting some constructive feedback if Prowls pallet was as experienced with high grade as he was lead to believe. Also he was not so secretly excited at the prospect of getting Prowl to talk more about his “young and wild days”, it really was great to learn that Prowl had once been fun at some point. And if Sideswipe was honest it was also really fun to tease him about it.

When he got back to the booth Prowl hadn't moved and had continued to read his report. He returned to the booth and dumped his canisters of high grade on the table.

“So where shall we start.”

“Primus Sideswipe, you can't expect the two of us to drink all this.”

“Naw just the stuff we really like.”

“Sideswipe I appreciate the offer but I feel I must decline.”

“Aw come on Optimus said you needed to relax and nothing gets you relaxed quite like Sideswipes home brew.”

“I am sure when Optimus ordered me to relax he did not mean drink high quantities of high grade.”

“He might have.” Sideswipe pouted.

“Sideswipe, no.”

“Oh come on Prowl you deserve this. It's just one night of drinks with a well not a friend exactly ...colleague maybe. Anyway the point is you deserve a drink and a night off, considering everything you put yourself through. It will be just like old times for you at least for a moment.” At that last comment Prowl chuckled a little, it was weird Sideswipe didn't think he had ever seen him genuinely laugh before. It felt pretty nice that he was able to make him laugh a little.

“Fine I'll indulge you for one evening, if only so you will stop pestering me about it.” Prowl smiled a little at him, it was a tired smile but Sideswipe took it as a victory all the same. Sideswipe handed him one of his personal favorite brews to sample. Prowl took a sniff and a mouthful. His face contoured to mixture of disgust and a bit of pain from the burn. When he was able to clear his throat cables he responded.

“Have to hand it to you Sideswipe that was some how worse than the one you brought on the mission.” Sideswipe would not admit it but that hurt a little, he thought that one was pretty good.

“Nah, your serious? Thats one of my best ones.”

“Well you need to do better.”

“Well then here is one I've been working on, tell me what you think of that.” Sideswipe handed him the the new concoction and took the other one for himself. Sideswipe was determined to find something Prowl liked. Not to waste good high grade he took a mouthful of the reject.

Sideswipe continued to hand new brews one after another to Prowl and he continued to drink them. Sideswipe supposed he did it to humor him, but he hoped because Prowl kinda wanted to have a bit of fun too. After a while he and Prowl had gone through all of Sideswipes brews, Prowl liked precisely none of them. Yet he kept drinking with with Sideswipe and by this point they were thoroughly over charged.

“Frankly Prowl I am insulted you didn't like any of my hard work.” Inhibitions gone he voiced his disappointment.

“It's not your fault, not like you have any access to the good stuff they would have had at the old oil houses. That and I am pretty sure you have only the vaguest notions of what you are doing.” Why does it always seem like when Prowl tries to console him it comes off as an Insult. He was right though, he had only read about the process for making high grade from old data files, it didn't provide any specific recipes though.

“I do my best and my bests apparently not good enough.” Sideswipe slumped in his seat. His pride slightly wounded, but at least he did succeed in getting Prowl plastered.

“I know you do” Prowl patted his shoulder. “I know you try really hard even when it frustrates me.” Sideswipes wasn't trying to frustrate him though, he was really trying to give Prowl a good time. But the pats on his shoulder did feel reassuring in the least that Prowl appreciated his efforts. Also kinda weird that Prowl was being affectionate towards him but they were both over charged so he let it slide. He wanted to change the subject.

“Prowl what else did you guys do on your “pub crawls”? Besides the drinking that is? What did you guys do for fun?” Prowl had now moved to rubbing his shoulder struts. It felt nice, guess this meant that Prowl was an affectionate drunk, something else he could add to his growing list of things he never knew about Prowl. Sideswipe knew he could get more out of Prowl about his academy days, and it was not like he had anything else to really talk with Prowl about. 

“Why do you want to know?”

“I don't know it's just hard to think of a time before Prowl was Prowl and it's hard to think of you doing anything “naughty” like you claim you did.”

“Oh I assure you was Really “naughty”.” Prowl practically purred in his audios. He thought for a moment that he must have misunderstood the innuendo but then why would Prowl say it like that and why would he whisper into his audio in that way. Sideswipe would swear that the contact and seductive tone didn't spark an interest from the baser parts of his programing. If he had to admit it though he would say it was purely because he hadn't had much action since before the time he boarded the Ark.

“You really want to know what we were up to in the bars, it was more than just fun with friends it was also to meet new “friends”.” Prowl was now leaning up against him and stroking circles on his chase as he continued to whisper into his audio. That could not have meant what he thought it meant. Prowl was so prudish and straight laced he couldn't possibly suggest that he was at one point into casual interfacing. The thought started to arouse him in a rather confusing way.

“One by one each of us would find someone to take back to the dorms or to their dorms, some times I wouldn't even make it back to the dorms and I would just find someone to face in the ally behind the oil house.” Sideswipe surprised himself when his fans kicked on with audible roar, his temperature had skyrocketed in a matter of seconds and his frame responded by desperately trying to cool him down. Sideswipe had never been turned on that quickly before and it would have embarrassed him if his mind wasn't racing trying comprehend what the frag he was hearing. Prowl, second in command of the Autobot army, once got his kicks from casually interfacing with strangers in dirty alleyways. Prowl had to be messing with him, this must be his way of getting back at him for all the scrap he and his brother put him through. He just couldn't process that what Prowl was saying to him was actually true. All the while Prowls servos continued to play with his plating.

“I remember one instance I was kicked out of one place cause I got a bit handsy with a fellow patron, although now that I think of if handsy is probably not the right word as my hands were too busy keeping his legs spread.” Prowl continued to purr into his audios and stroked his outer thigh, Sideswipe let out a moan. It suddenly occurred to him that Prowl was doing this on purpose, Prowl was practically throwing himself at him. Under normal circumstances Sideswipe would find this whole situation incredibly sexy, but this was Prowl. Prowl was not supposed to be sexy and he was not supposed to be turning him on like this.

“If I had met you back then Sideswipe, we could have had a lot of fun.” Somehow Prowl had moved onto his lap and was currently straddling it, rubbing his panel against the air. All while continuing to whisper seductively into his audio. The act was so lewd and so unlike Prowl. Sideswipe struggled to comprehend what was being said to him and to find his words.

“Wha?” He did not mean for his voice to come out as shaky as it did.

“You know how hot you are, I bet half the base hates you for it and I bet the other half wishes they could get a piece of you for themselves. And I myself wanted you from moment I laid optics on you.” Sideswipe couldn't believe what he was hearing, Prowl wanted him. It generated a carnal reaction with in him, that somehow he turned Prowl on enough that his overcharged processor couldn't resist. He grabbed hold of Prowls hips and pulled his frame closer. Prowl let loose a quite howl from the sudden contact. But Prowl lay his servos on his and pulled away ever so slightly.

“Sideswipe If only I had met you back then, the world is so different now. I am so different now.” Sideswipes fans roared, he didn't think he had ever been this turned on. His panels burned for contact any contact, but even still he could not even begin to process what was at all happening. And he wasn't sure he wanted to anymore.

“It's been so long since anyone has touched me like this, since I've been so intimate with anyone.” Prowl sounded sad. For a brief moment it brought Sideswipe back to his senses. Why was he sad.

“If it wasn't for my position or this fragging war I'd let you frag me into this table right now.” Prowl really needed to stop revving him up. He became vaguely aware of the fact that he should probably try to stop Prowl. They were both over charged and Prowl was Clearly not thinking properly. On top of that they were still in a very crowded Rec room.

Suddenly Prowl was lifted off of Sideswipe.

“Whoa Prowl I think you need to cool it with those drinks and head back to your quarters, you clearly have had way too much.” He put his arm under Prowl to support him. “Come on Prowl you wouldn't want to do anything you would regret in the next cycle. So Sorry you had to experience that Sideswipe we can talk later if you want.” Then Jazz left carrying Prowl away. Prowl mumbling something to Jazz that he could not make out but he didn't seem pleased. Then they were gone.

Looking around Sideswipe could see that no one was paying even a bit of attention to him, everyone was all wrapt up with some season finale of some show. No one but apparently Jazz had seen any of that. Sideswipe could not comprehend what just happened. He was so turned on and so confused.

* * *

Prowl was never leaving his office for any reason other than work Ever Again. He was nursing a minor hang over from the night before and dealing with a great deal of shame and embarrassment. He couldn't believe he had allowed himself to lose control like that. He was also rapt with guilt in regards to pushing himself onto one of his subordinates. He was supposed to be better than that.

“How you feeling Prowl?” Piped Jazz as he entered his office. On the surface the question seemed genuine but Prowl knew Jazz couldn't care less at the moment how he felt.

“How do you think?”

“Like you better hope Sideswipe doesn't press charges with how strongly you came on to him.” The words stung. He was right though, he came on Really strong to Sideswipe and put him in one of the worst situations a subordinate could be in with a commanding officer. He was thankful that Jazz had acted when he did, before he had done something he would truly regret.

“I should apologize and reassure him that such a thing will never happen again.” He was sure of his words that such an occurrence would never happen again as long as he functioned. And the very least that he could do for Sideswipe at this point was to offer an acknowledgment of guilt and a sincere apology for his actions.

“If you think that will help sure.” Jazz kept up his chipper visage, Prowl could sense the anger underneath though.

“You are right I made a grave error. I just hope Sideswipe isn't too traumatized by what happened and maybe we could put this behind us and in the very least function on a professional level again.”

“Yeah you better hope. Let me know when you are prepared to make that apology I'll need to be present for that.” 

“Jazz I know it's your job but thank you for being professional about all this.” He meant it, considering what he had done he would not have blamed Jazz for treating him worse.

“Just don't make a habit of drunkenly pushing yourself on your subordinates and we should be golden Prowl.” Prowl knew that was a thinly concealed threat. Prowl had worked with Jazz long enough to know he held a strong moral code when it came to these matters as did Optimus. If Sideswipe chooses to press charges Optimus as well the rest of command on the Ark will have to be informed. Prowl was not sure he could deal with that level of shame knowing he let them all down. He didn't know how he was going to deal with things now, knowing he let Sideswipe down.

* * *

Sideswipe came to the next morning in a daze. Still wondering if everything the night before actually happened. What even had happened? Sideswipe tried to recall the nights events. It all started out so normal. He got Prowl to agree to have drinks with him. He had Prowl drink his lovingly made home brews. Prowl hated all of the high grade he crafted. Sideswipe asked him more questions about his days before the war. Prowl told him about the fun times he had fragging strangers in bars. Prowl came on to him and told him how hot he was and how badly he wanted to frag him. And Sideswipe was into it.

Sideswipe left his quarters to receive his morning rations. He was scheduled for patrol later. Going over the nights events in his head didn't help much to make sense of the situation. He had to think about what he actually learned from the whole situation. What he learned was that Prowl was or at least used to be Really into casual hook ups. Prowl had secretly really wanted to frag him. And that for some reason all that turned Sideswipe on like nothing else ever had.

He drank his morning ration and started to make the preparations to go on patrol. So now he was left with dealing with the fact that he really wanted to frag Prowl right now. It sounded so crazy to him, a bot he had worked with for thousands of years, and one he just barely got along with on a professional level, someone he had never had even the slightest bit of an interest in and now he was suddenly hottest mech Sideswipe had ever known. None of this made any sense.

Prowl had always been an Aft to him and now he really wanted said Aft. He wanted Prowl. But he remembered what Prowl had said that night, Prowl really wanted Sideswipe sure but for some reason he would not allow himself to do anything about it. It was only that last night due to a combination of high grade and something else that Prowl almost lost control of himself. Sideswipe was positive Prowl would want to pretend that nothing ever happened and hope that everything went back to the way they were.

Well Sideswipe didn't want everything to go back to normal. Sideswipe wanted Prowl and Prowl wanted Sideswipe. Sideswipe just needed to convince Prowl of how badly he really wanted him.

“Hey Sideswipe.” Sideswipe was pulled from his thoughts and getting ready to leave on patrol when Jazz called and waved him over.

“Ok so first about what happened to you last night I understand if you want to press charges and we can discuss that later if you wish. But Prowl wishes to offer you an apology if you wish to hear it. You don't have to agree to listen to him if you don't want to but if you are willing he is prepared to offer you a proper apology for his actions right at this moment or at any moment that is convenient for you. Again I must state you are under no obligation to listen to what he has to say.”

“I want to see Prowl.” Sideswipe barked

“Excuse me.” Jazz was taken aback by the eager response.

“I mean I want to hear what he has to say.” Sideswipe knew he sounded a bit too eager but he didn't really care. He needed to convince Prowl to frag him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope none of you were expecting a slow burn cause that this is not. Everything is going to get really hot and heavy from here on out.


	3. Do Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sideswipe makes it clear that he is into Prowl.

Sideswipe fallowed Jazz into his office where Prowl stood a respectful distance from him with a stone cold expression. Seeing him brought back all the feelings from the night before, he remembered how lewdly Prowl straddled him and how he whispered seductively into his audio, and he was turned on all over again. Because underneath that stone exterior Sideswipe now knew was an interface crazed pervert. Sideswipes favorite kind of pervert.

“I would first like to say Sideswipe that I am grateful for your willingness to listen to my apology.” Prowls voice was tainted with shame, he was trying to hide his emotions as best he could but sill the sound of deep regret leaked out. Jazz took to standing right to the side between himself and Prowl.

“Sideswipe what I did was disgraceful as a commanding officer of the Autobots. I did not mean to use my position to take advantage of you in any way, regardless what I had done was wrong. I had forced myself upon you in my impaired state and I wish to sincerely apologize for my actions. You did not deserve to be subjected to that kind of treatment especially from a trusted superior.” Prowl was pained as he spoke and he had difficulty meeting Sideswipe's optics.

“Ok your forgiven.” Prowl froze in stunned silence and Jazz turned to stare in subdued shock at Sideswipes quick and casual response.“You have nothing to worry about Prowl you were overcharged and I knew you weren't in the right frame of mind.” Sideswipe shrugged off his response.

“Sideswipe that's still no excuse for the way I acted.” Prowl clenched his servo and avoided optic contact.

“I know but I mean how can I blame you, I know I'm a sweet piece of aft.” Prowl was shell shocked, his optics went wide looking away from Sideswipe.

“Sideswipe I don't know if you comprehend the seriousness of this situation.” Sideswipe moved right up to Prowl cocking his hips as he did so.

“Oh I know and I'm telling you I didn't mind any of that at all, if anything I would like more of what you were offering. Sideswipe used his most seductive voice on those last words to really punctuate what his intentions were. Prowl was still facing away, optics wide, fists clenched and shaking.

“Then I believe we are done here. Sideswipe you are free to leave.” His voice shook and he still refused  
to meet Sideswipes optics.

“But I don't want to leave, I want you to Frag me.” Sideswipe stood close enough to almost whisper the the last part into his Audio. Prowl shook and his face contorted to barely restrained frustration.

“Jazz! Tell him to leave your office now!” Jazz was still stunned from the turn of events. However he was not prepared to deal with any resulting issues if he did not intervene.

“Sideswipe, you may return to your post.” Sideswipe turned to look at him with restrained annoyance.

“Is that an order sir?” 

“Yes.” Jazz was firm with his word.

“Ugh, fine.” Sideswipe moved to leave through the door. As he passed through them he turned to look back at Prowl.

“I'm serious by the way I really want you to do me.”

“Leave Now!” Prowl all but yelled at him.

Sideswipe finally left to start his briefing for patrol duty. He wasn't sure what happened he thought he was pretty clear with Prowl that there was no problem and that he really wanted to frag him. He tried to think over Prowl's reaction and it didn't make any sense to him, he knew Prowl wanted to frag him so why did he reacted like that.

* * *

Prowl was beyond mortified. He slumped over himself in one of Jazz's office chairs hiding his face. Sideswipe was not traumatized by what happened, he was turned on by it. He mistook Prowls drunken mistake as an invitation. And he propositioned himself to Prowl in front of his fellow Officer. Of all the outcomes Prowl had calculated this was not one of them, he was not prepared for this.

“Well I wasn't expecting that.” stated Jazz.

“How did this happen?”

“Apparently he actually liked what you were selling.” Jazz jokenly remarked.

“Please treat this situation with some dignity.” Prowl moaned in reply.

“Prowl look at is this way, Sideswipe was not bothered by your advances and won't be pressing any charges. Your off the hook so to speak.” Jazz sighed in his attempted to lighten Prowl's mood.

“I was publicly humiliated.” Prowl groaned.

“Look just tell him you were overcharged and that you are actually not at all interested in interfacing with him. He's a big boy he can handle it.”

“I don't think I could even stand to look him in Optic right now.”

“Well you don't have to do it right now. Just be glad that there will be no other lasting consequences to your severe lack of judgement.”

Prowl finally straightened himself and vented. Jazz was right he could get over this, he will just have to have a conversation with Sideswipe and calmly reject his proposition, just not right now. And things will slowly go back to normal and he could start to put this whole affair behind him.

* * *

“Sideswipe has just lost his fragging mind!” yelled Cliffjumper.

Sideswipe had been trying to get in touch with Prowl for the last two days, but the fragger was avoiding him. He tried comming him with no reply and he figured Prowl just needed a day to think it over. Then he tried visiting Prowl during office hours and he refused to see him. He wanted a straight answer, slag it! After three days of silence he resorted to just straight up insubordination to force Prowl out. He started with spray painting a line on the Ark walls as he walked in full view of everyone walking by. He went straight to the rec room and started pyramiding all the furniture he could find telling everyone he was crafting an artistic sculpture, when he ran out of furniture he started grabbing crates of supplies from the stocks. Anyone tried to stop him he decked them or threw them out of the rec room. There was no possible way Prowl could ignore him now.

He was just carrying a a box of supplies to his “sculpture” when Prowl along with Jazz and Iron Hide came to put a stop to him.

“Sideswipe what in Primus' name has gotten into you!” Shouted Iron Hide but Sideswipe payed him no mind as Prowl rushed over.

“Hey Prowl!” Sideswipe said all chipper. Prowl knocked the crate out of his arms and forced him against the wall pinning his front to it with a slam.

“You like to play rough officer, I could get into that.” he almost purred.

“Sideswipe what are you doing!?”

“It's more like who are you not doing.” Sideswipe stuck his aft out to punctuate the point.

“That's what this is all about!” Prowl shouted in anger.

“Primus yes Prowl! Do me!” He wiggled his his aft in the air at him not caring that they now had a sizable audience. 

“Do me. Do me. Do me. Do me. Do me. Do me. Do me. Do me.” He chanted the mantra while bouncing his aft in the air. Prowl was shaking and putting more force onto him, trying feebly to get him to stop. Prowl leaned into an angry whisper.

“Is this some kind of joke to you?” Sideswipe stilled, Prowl was mad sure but he also seemed pained. Sideswipe hadn't meant to hurt him.

“I have never been more serious about anything in my entire life.” His teasing and chipper tone was replaced with an earnest one. Prowl took a pause. It was hard for Sideswipe to read what he might be thinking since from where he was pinned he couldn't even turn to look at him. After a moment Prowl must have made a signal to Jazz though because he could hear Jazz and Iron Hide dispersing the crowd around them. Prowl leaned in to whisper to him.

“Sideswipe I'm sorry if you misinterpreted actions that night-”

“Prowl I know how high grade affects bots it doesn't make you do something you don't already want to. You want me and I'm telling you I want you too so why is this a problem?” Sideswipe whispered back.

“Sideswipe I can't.”

“Why not?”

“It's different now. I have my position, bots look up to me, respect me, rely on me. I cannot afford to act so carelessly.”

“Frag it Prowl, you mean to tell me you can't afford to take one evening off to have fun with a ready and willing partner. You have sacrificed so much to the war effort for bots that until recently didn't even realize all you were doing for them. You deserve this Prowl!” Sideswipe hoped he had made a convincing argument. Behind him Prowl remained still and quite for a few moments. Sideswipe continued when he did not respond. “Come on I won't tell anyone if you don't, will you at least think about it?” More pause until he was cuffed and pulled off from the wall.

“I will consider it.” Prowl replied before he escorted Sideswipe to the Ark's brig.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I need to say, don't do what Sideswipe did. Don't harass someone to "date" you. Sideswipe is just being an insensitive jerk.


	4. On Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sideswipe gets exactly what he asked for.

Sideswipe was currently on monitor duty. Monitor duty was always dull, there was nothing to do most of the time except watch the screens of Bots going about their designated duties and lose yourself to whatever thoughts plagued you.

It has been a little over two weeks since Sideswipe was thrown into the brig for his outburst. After a night in the brig he was ordered to clean his spray paint off from the walls, the whole thing took two days to completely clean off. Sideswipe wished he had thought about how hard that would be to clean from all the walls before he had actually done that, it was a pain in the aft. After he cleaned his mess he was punished further with pulling extra shifts for the next month, guess the officers decided it was best to keep him busy for a while. Sideswipe wasn't too upset about that though. He was a bit worried that he hadn't seen Prowl in all that time. Sideswipe had wanted to but figured it was best not to com him, Prowl seemed really aggravated from the last time. He really didn't want to pester Prowl more than he already had. After all he had got Prowl to consider his offer.

It just occurred to Sideswipe now that maybe Prowl had just said that to get him to leave him alone for a while. He felt a bit stupid now. But if that was really the case then maybe he should just let it go. Maybe Prowl did find him physically sexy but secretly hated him or something and didn't want to hurt his feelings. Maybe that was it, he just hated him. That didn't sound quite right though, sure Sideswipe caused a lot of problems for him but he doubted Prowl really hated him. Course maybe he is just really good at hiding it, it's Prowl after all. Prowl though did open up to him back in the swamp, if he really didn't like him then Sideswipe doubted he would have spoken with him like that.

Prowl had mentioned that he couldn't interface with him because of his responsibilities. Sideswipe didn't really get that, how did clanging get in the way of doing his job. He did seem really embarrassed back then with the crowd around though, and he had said others looked up to him. Thinking back to before this whole ordeal he tried to think about how he pictured Prowl then. Prowl was a pain sure but, he did respect and trust him as his superior. Sideswipe tried to think of what he thought of Prowl now. Prowl was really fragging hot, but he still trusted him and looked up to him. But maybe Prowl thinks others won't see it that way. Sideswipe feels bad now for putting him on the spot there.

Maybe Prowl isn't into casual interfacing anymore what if he is only interested in a relationship, what if he doesn't want a relationship cause it would be too complicated. Sideswipe didn't want a relationship either, he was never great at those. The more he thought about it the more of a jerk he came off as.

He thought coming onto Prowl like that would be doing him a favor, make him feel really good for once in a long while. But now he could start to see that he really hadn't been considering Prowls feelings on the matter. He was just so turned on by the thought and he just acted on his selfish impulses. He could understand now why Prowl didn't want to see or hear from him. Figures even when he tries to do something nice he just messes everything up. This was why he only had Sunny. He wouldn't hold it against Prowl if he never got back to him. He should just leave Prowl alone since that's what he wants.

Sideswipe was Alerted to the door opening behind him he was a little shocked since he wasn't expecting anyone else in here for a while.

“Sideswipe I expect you to pay attention to the monitors while you are on duty.” It was Prowl. Sideswipe was so shocked he wasn't sure how to react.

“I-I am paying attention sir.” He stuttered. Why was Prowl even here, he wasn't needed here. Wasn't Prowl trying to avoid him. Maybe he came to chew him out finally for his behavior from two weeks ago. Sideswipe didn't want to face him right now, he didn't know how to face him right now.

“If you had really been paying attention then you would not be so startled by my appearance here.” He was right if Sideswipe was watching the monitors like he was supposed to he would have seen Prowl approaching towards the room. Prowl must be here to chastise him, he's already criticizing how he does his job, just like he did before. He moved to turn himself to face Prowl.

“Sideswipe keep your optics on the screens!” He froze still facing the monitors in his seat with his back straight to Prowl. He must be mad, he only yelled like that when he was frustrated with Sideswipe.

“I have considered your offer.” Sideswipes pump stilled for a moment, was Prowl here to turn him down. He must be considering the way Sideswipe acted then.

“A-And?” Sideswipe just wanted to get the harsh rejection he knew was coming out and over with.

“And if I am to agree, you must be willing to do what I tell you.” Sideswipe's temperature skyrocketed, as his mind struggled to understand what was just said. Prowl did want him, still wanted him. The excitement went straight to his panels as he shifted uncomfortably. Prowl continued.

“You must understand that this shift in our relationship will not provide you with any special privileges, outside of our activities you will still be treated the same as any other solider. Do I make myself clear?” Activities, plural as in repeat performances. Sideswipe's mind was racing.

“Y-Yes.” Sideswipe found it hard to form the words to reply, he barely understood what he was replying to.

“Also we will not engage in any lewd behavior without my explicit consent and if you can't control yourself the arrangement is over and it never happened. Is that clear?” Prowl was so firm and controlled in what he was saying, it was like he was talking to Sideswipe the way he normally would in a normal setting. But what he was suggesting was anything but normal, it was so Prowl. And right now Sideswipe found that the hottest thing in the universe.

“Yes.” Sideswipe responded just as firmly, he was not letting this opportunity escape him.

“Then do I have your consent?” Prowl leaned over to whisper on the side of his helm. Both the proximity and the way Prowl spoke the words drove Sideswipe crazy and his vents roared to life.

“Yes Primus Prowl.” Sideswipe was so excited he made a jump to standup and latch onto Prowl, but Prowl forcefully pushed him back down by his shoulders before he had the chance to stand.

“Sideswipe keep your optics on the monitors!” Sideswipe was confused but did what Prowl commanded and stayed seated. “You are still on duty.” Prowl moved his hands to stroke down his chassis and rest his helm on his collar, the touch scorched like liquid fire over his frame. He wanted to touch and explore every inch of Prowl, but Prowl made it clear he wouldn't.

“B-But Prowl.” Why was Prowl teasing him like this if he wouldn't let him frag him right now.

“Have you ever tried multi-tasking, it's difficult but with practice you can train yourself to pay sufficient amount of attention on two things at once.” Sideswipe had no idea where Prowl was going with this but Prowl whispered it so obscenely in his audio that it could only mean something good.

“Do you have any preferences?” Prowl mouthed into his audio. Sideswipe was so revved up he didn't care what Prowl did he just needed him to do something.

“I-I prefer spiking b-but,” Primus why won't he stop stuttering. “for you Prowl you can have my valve” Prowl stood abruptly and pulled Sideswipe up by his hips, forcing Sideswipe's front forward which he prompted up with his servos on the console. Pushing the chair away Prowl pulled his hips back making Sideswipe bend over. 

“Good things will be a little easier this way.” Sideswipe tried turning his head to look at Prowl.

“Sideswipe how many times must I tell you to keep watch over the monitors!” At the words Sideswipe stiffened his back and neck locking his view on the screens. He hated not looking at Prowl but he was also finding Prowl's commanding tone in this situation to be really damn sexy.

“Are we really going to do this now, not that I am complaining, but can we do this later when I am not on monitor duty.” Prowl palmed Sideswipe's aft. Hands on either side as he grinded himself lightly into Sideswipe's upturned Pelvis. Seemingly appreciating the idea of what he would be doing to it later. Sideswipe was so turned on every touch felt like fire lighting up his neural net then pooling in his valve. Still he really wanted to turn and face Prowl.

“Thanks to your immaturity from earlier in the month there is no later for you until your punishment is served. This is the best time available where we are guaranteed a certain amount of privacy.”

“Again not that I am complaining, but what if someone comes to check in on me.”

“If you pay attention to those monitors we shouldn't have a problem.” Sideswipe shivered at the words whispered seductively into his audio as Prowl draped himself over him. He gasped when he felt Prowls servos tracing over his valve cover. Sideswipe hated the fact that he sounded so desperate right now, like he had never been touched before. Prowl was heating him up in ways he didn't know possible until now. Prowl hummed a little palming his valve cover.

“Enjoying yourself?” Sideswipe asked cheekily trying to regain composure, and opened his valve cover abruptly hoping Prowl would get the message to hurry up. He gasped when he felt servos on his valve lips, as long as it has been for him since he last interfaced, it has been even longer for his valve. 

“Appreciating the moment.” Sideswipe was never more sure then in that moment that he could actually hear Prowl smirk. He rubbed the lips with teasing strokes his other hand attempting to steady Sideswipes hips. Sideswipe continued to squirm.

“Can you move on already.” Sideswipe pleaded. Then squeaked when Prowl rubbed his swollen nub.

“I'm trying to give you a little time to adjust since it appears you don't give your valve enough attention.” Sideswipe couldn't form words as Prowl vigorously rubbed up and down on Sideswipes clit. The change in speed startled him and almost overwhelmed his net it was so intense but also so good, it almost hurt. Then Prowl stopped causing Sideswipe to moan from the lose of contact.

“It's almost as if you hardly use it at all.” He said as he eased a finger then two inside of Sideswipe. The unexpected stretch stung a little. It was true he hardly used his valve at all when he was alone, it was so hard to work into overload compared to his spike. He had been in a few situations where partners preferred to use his valve but not many, Sideswipe preferred to be the dominate one. But at that moment Prowl standing over him and being so commanding and stretching his valve made the slight burn so worth it.

“Maybe if you make this good it will get used more often.” Sideswipe let out a moan when Prowl started to scissor his valve, stimulating his under stimulated nodes. He could feel his own lubricant slide down the inside of his thighs.

“Maybe you should learn how to more effectively care for it.” Said Prowl as he added a third finger stretching him even further and rubbing his clit with his thumb. The combination caused Sideswipe to squeal in delight but he wanted more, so much more.

“Is this all you are going to do, give me a nice fingering. Just fuck me already Prowl.” He growled.

“You have no patience, we'll have to work on that later.” Sideswipe heard the click of a spike panel opening and he grew even more excited for the friction and the satisfying burn he would feel. He felt the spike rub against his valve lips between his thighs, his legs felt weak. Prowl lifted his hips taking a bit of the strain off of him. The rub of the spike felt really good on his clit and it made him moan but it was still not enough. He pushed up against Prowl insistently and whined, Prowl took the hint.

“I would have liked to have stretched you out more, let me know if it hurts.” Prowl said as he positioned himself.

“I ain't a virgin Prowl I can take IT!” Sideswipes voice hitched at the end due to feeling the sudden stretch of Prowl pushing his spike past his tight entrance. Prowl let out a long moan and took a moment to collect himself before pushing himself forward slowly. Sideswipe tried to relax his valve but it proved difficult due to the twinge of pain from the stretch. Still worth it he thought. By the time Prowl bottomed out Sideswipes valve relaxed as the burn subsided fluttering as it grew used to the member inside it. Prowl seemed to revel in the feel of it.

“Sideswipe look at the monitor to your right.” he breathed heavily.

“Primus Prowl forget about the monitors.” Still Sideswipe turned his head to look at the screen. He was stunned, what he saw was himself bent over and Prowl firmly seated inside him. When had a camera been installed in the monitor room and why had he not seen it. He both saw and felt Prowl pull back and then plunge back into him. It looked so good and it felt so good. He moaned wantonly.

“The new camera was installed this week so Red Alert could record and evaluate the soldiers on monitor duty.” Sideswipe moaned both from the slide of Prowls spike against his nodes as he plunged in again and from the thought that Red Alert might be watching them right now. He pushed back against Prowl wanting more and Prowl obliged by setting a steady and deep pace.

“You like that idea don't you Sideswipe of the others watching you get fucked from behind by your superior officer, of them seeing you for the dirty slut you really are for your superiors spike.” Prowl punctuated his words with a particularly deep thrust hitting his inner most valve node just below his gestation chamber, causing Sideswipe to cry out in pleasure.

“I plan on sharing this with the officers, to let them know what a filthy glitch you are, maybe they will ask me to share you.” Prowl quickened his pace, hitting his ceiling node every time. Sideswipe kept watching Prowl on the screen relentlessly fuck him, it was hot as all hell and he wanted it.

“Then lets give them a show, really give it to me Prowl, Fuck me harder!” Prowl speed up and hammered into Sideswipe's valve hitting his ceiling node every time and building up the pleasure in his tanks. Then Prowl used his servo to rub his clit in time with his thrusts, it was the beginning of the end for Sideswipe as he could feel the beginning of his climax. His valve tightened with the incoming overload as Sideswipe screamed his release. Above him Prowl continued to hammer into him frantically surprised by the sudden tightening of his valve. After three more thrusts he overloaded deep into Sideswipe's valve. Sideswipe coming down from his overload shuddered as he felt Prowls warm transfluid fill his valve.

It took a few moments of heavy venting before either of them moved. Prowl pulled himself out from Sideswipe's valve his fluid seeping out soon after.

“I'm sorry about that, I meant to pull out.” He vented heavily.

“It's ok I'll clean it out later.” Sideswipe vented. He had to ask. “ Are you really going to share that recording with the officers.” Sideswipe hadn't moved from his position and rested his helm against the console.

“Primus no, why would I do that? I just said that to get you off. I figured based on everything so far you had a bit of a voyeuristic streak.” Prowl had taken out a cleaning cloth and had begun to wipe Sideswipe down. “I'll make sure the recording gets erased before Red Alert reviews it at the end of the week.” Finished cleaning off Sideswipe he pulled the chair back. Sideswipe closed his valve cover and sat back in the chair now facing Prowl.

“No, don't you dare!” Sideswipe yelled at him. Prowl gave him a puzzled look as he cleaned off his own equipment.

“You want Red Alert to see that.” he said as he tucked his equipment away.

“Well no. I want a copy of it for myself. Come on Prowl that was hot as the pits.”

“Alright I'll download a copy for you then delete the original.” Sideswipe smirked up at Prowl.

“What?”

“You sure your not going to want a copy for your self.” Sideswipe jabbed at Prowl.

“Why would I?”

“Wank material Prowl.” Sideswipe thought that was obvious.

“I am aware that but why would I need it when I know where and when you work.” Sideswipe could feel himself getting turned on all over again from just that statement. But he had to be clear on what Prowl thought about their situation.

“Yeah so Prowl is this going to be a thing between us now?”

“If you are alright with it, I think can afford to “relax” a little if it is just with you.” Sideswipe was excited.

“Awesome.”

“But the rules I laid out before still stand.” Prowl stated firmly

“Yeah I got them. I won't go bragging either.” Sideswipe was reminded of what he was thinking about earlier and thought he should say something. “ I'm sorry for embarrassing you like that two weeks ago. I just let my excitement get the better of me.”

“I wish I could say I expected better from you. But I figured that was the case. Thank you for the apology.” He was surprised but happy that Prowl wasn't that mad at him anymore.

“Are you two done in there, someone still has monitor duty.” Piped Jazz from the other side of the door.

“I should have to tell you that for Transparencies sake Jazz knows about all this. As well as the rest of the commanding staff.” The door opened just then with Jazz leaning next to it as Prowl was getting ready to leave.

“They have to be aware of who you are fragging?” Sideswipe was a little surprised by that but not all that upset.

“They do if it's a subordinate, also Ratchet will interview you later to make certain of your consent.”

“Figures you would find a way to make this less sexy.” Sideswipe huffed. Prowl was about to walk through the door.

“Wait Prowl.” Prowl turned to face him. “After my punishment is over and I finally get my free time back, would you like to get a drink sometime?”

“As long as you don't have me sample your entire collection again I would be grateful to share another drink with you Sideswipe.” Prowl smiled warmly at him and then he left. 

“Alright Sideswipe stop making googly eyes at Prowl and get back to monitor duty. The whole descepticon armada could have snuck by and you would have been none the wiser.

“Alright, alight.” Sideswipe turned his attention back to the monitors of the ark base and watched the other bots start returning from their shifts and patrols. This time with a relaxed and blissful smile as he looked forward to spending a lot more time with Prowl.

* * *

Sunstreaker was beyond agitated and exhausted. A month and a half on an emergency mission to Cybertron, a Month and A Half. The worst part about it was that right before leaving he and Sideswipe were due for some down time together, not only did that not happen but because it was on Cybertron Sunstreaker wasn't even able to message his twin while he was gone. Now he is covered in a build up of grime and oil from the mission and he Needs Sideswipe to help him clean it off. But his twin wasn't even there to great him when he got back, said he would meet him in the rec room, how dare he force him to appear in public in this state. When Sunstreaker entered the rec room he scanned it for his treacherous twin. He spotted him in a corner booth drinking next to Prowl? Sideswipe spotted him and waved him over.

“Hey Sunny welcome back!” Sideswipe stood up to great his agitated twin.

“Don't hey Sunny me! Why were you not at the platform to greet me!?” Sunstreaker was fuming.

“I told you I'd meet you at the wash racks in five, you didn't have to come charging in here making a fuss.”

“You say that after all I have been through this last month and a half?” Sideswipe started pushing Sunstreaker towards the door.

“Ok you can tell me all about it while we get you clean. See you later Prowl.” Sideswipe waved to Prowl goodbye and walked with Sunstreaker out the door.

“Why the frag were you sharing drinks with Prowl?”

“Well as it turns out my mission with Prowl wasn't nearly as bad as I thought it would be.” Sunstreaker gave his twin a skeptical look.

“You didn't scramble your processor while I was gone right?”

“Naw I'm serious he's not that bad when you get to know him.” Sunstreaker really didn't know what was going on with his twin but he'll have to wait to find out later, his finish couldn't wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho boy all finished with this one. Might make this into a small series with a few short fics here and there. I mean I already left an opening for where the sequel will go. Plus my favorite parts about this pairing are the potential pillow talks between the two. Thanks for reading my trash baby all the way through, and let me know what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me on one long boring bus ride. The more I thought about it the more I found that this would make for a really fun and interesting fanfic. Now I will say I read a whole lot of Transformers fan fiction but I have always struggled with writing my own or just was never really inspired enough to write my own. I had so much fun writing this and exercising my writing skills and I hope that others can love it as much as I do.
> 
> All that being said if you want to leave this story as a nice bonding experience between Prowl and Sideswipe you can choose not to read further, as this story will devolve into shameless smut in later chapters. Either way I am happy with it from both perspectives.


End file.
